Savin' Me
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: E  então Draco Malfoy mentiu, mesmo sabendo o quão arriscado era. - Pinhão, escrita para a terceira edição do SDAND.


**N/A: **Mais uma fic pra terceira edição do projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do fórum seis vassouras. (: Música utilizada na fic: Savin' Me, Nickelback.

* * *

**Savin' Me**

_Razão __104. Porque Draqueeenho mente para papai que não reconheceu o Pottah para salvá-lo. (*confirmado pela J.K.*) (Relíquias da Morte)_

.Prison's gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawlin', oh, I reach for you.

Aquele estava sendo, de longe, o pior ano de Draco. Na verdade, sua vida inteira piorara no momento em que se tornara um _deles_. Demorou quase um ano para o loiro notar que ele jamais faria parte daquilo – querendo ou não, ele não conseguia ser inteiramente mal, embora tenha tentado diversas vezes para fazer o pai ter orgulho de si.

Mas aparentemente, nada que Malfoy tentava fazer para orgulhar o pai dava certo. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, Draco apenas falhava. E no sexto ano, quando ele tinha que provar a si mesmo que era digno de ser chamado de Malfoy, ele falhou novamente. Snape teve que intervir e completar sua tarefa.

Porque, no fundo, Draco Malfoy era _bom_.

.Well I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in. All I need is you; Come please I'm callin', and all I scream for you, hurry I'm fallin'.

Seu pesadelo realmente se iniciou, no entanto, no momento em que fugira de Hogwarts com Snape. Eles tornaram-se fugitivos e apenas muito tempo depois foram para a Mansão Malfoy, onde o Dark Lord fixara-se – sua casa havia se tornara um refúgio de Death Eaters, um lugar onde não conseguia mais ser feliz, ter esperanças. Afinal, tudo ali era desgraça e magia negra e ameaças e mortes.

Narcissa tentara ao máximo manter o filho longe das outras pessoas, tentava fazê-lo ter esperanças, tentava fazê-lo sorrir – porque a coisa mais importante para ela era seu filho, e ver Draco em estado tão lastimável a matava aos poucos. Então, sem se dar conta, Narcissa passou inúmeras noites ao lado do filho, tentando acalmá-lo e fazer com que suas lágrimas cessassem. E enquanto isso, ela sussurrava delicadamente na orelha de seu filho que Harry Potter conseguiria vencer, que Harry Potter os salvaria.

A partir daí, Draco Malfoy começou a _acreditar_.

.Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you.

Naquele dia, Draco Malfoy não acreditou em seus olhos. Ele havia voltado para casa no feriado de Páscoa, e justo naquele dia, sua mãe veio animada lhe dizer que "Potter está aqui!". Draco não podia acreditar – e não queria acreditar. Porque se Potter_ estivesse_ lá, ele não conseguiria salvá-lo. Sua mãe o chamou, querendo que ele desse uma olhada em Potter e confirmasse a todos ali que aquele era Potter. Sem contestar seus pais – e os demais que ali estavam, como Fenrir – Draco foi até o moreno.

A primeira coisa que Draco pensou foi que aquele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, Harry Potter, o garoto que continuava a sobreviver. O segundo pensamento que passou por sua mente foi que iriam matar o moreno se ele dissesse a verdade. Tentando desviar os olhos dos verdes de Potter, Draco sentiu-se feliz, aquecido – e ele não soube a razão, tendo em vista a situação em que estavam –, mas mesmo assim, Draco sentiu esperança. A pergunta de seu pai o tirou de seus devaneios.

E então Draco Malfoy _mentiu_, mesmo sabendo o quão arriscado era.

.Show me what it's like to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be; Say it for me, say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me; Say it if it's worth saving me.

Draco havia feito muitas escolhas erradas em sua vida, mas jamais se arrependeria de ter mentido para o pai e salvado Harry Potter – porque Harry Potter caíra do céu para salvá-lo, Draco sentia isso. E Potter viria salvá-lo inúmeras vezes ainda. Graças à tudo o que acontecera em sua vida, Draco Malfoy aprendera o que é ser bom e o que é ser mau. E depois da guerra, ele começou a viver uma vida honesta, porque ele queria mostrar a Potter que havia valido a pena tê-lo salvo.

E Draco Malfoy _desejou_ que Potter estivesse sempre ali para salvá-lo. Porque agora o loiro tinha certeza – Harry Potter _era_ seu anjo da guarda.


End file.
